The present invention relates to a new type of energy-saving oil pump which is widely used in the oil industry. It is a new type of walking beam oil pump designed to save energy.
As a major instrument used for oil extraction in oilfields, the design of the walking beam oil pump is forced to adopt a dynamo with excessive power because of its poor balance effect and the high pitch of strand of the peak value, thus resulting in the waste of energy and shortage of electricity supply. Therefore, the lowering of consumption and the saving of energy have become the major considerations in the refinement of the oil pump. As a result, a variety of energy-saving oil pumps have been created, such as apron conveyor, flight conveyor, and heterotype walking beam machine, and so on. However, because of the complex structure of these machines, the essential components lack reliability, therefore making it difficult for market promotion.
The objectives of the present invention are as follows: 1. To provide a new type of walking beam oil pump that retains the original structure and is capable of saving energy and increasing the capacity for elevation, 2. To offer a renovation of the conventional walking beam oil pump.
The aim of the present invention is realized through the following steps: a downward offset barbell type balancing device consisting of a shoe plate, a cross shaft and a balance piece is mounted at the rear end of the walking beam; the said shoe plate is mounted at the lower part of the end of the walking beam; the cross shaft is installed on the shoe plate, and balancing pieces are suspended on either side of the shoe plate thus forming a barbell.
In the oil pumping process of the present invention, the gravity center of the barbell-type balancing device at the end of the walking beam lies on the horizontal line through the rotatory centre of the walking beam due to its displacement, thus producing the biggest moment of force of the balancing weight, which, in collaboration with the balancing moment of force of the crank shaft, effectively reduces the pitch of strand of the peak value during the oil pumping process, thus achieves the optimal effect of combined balancing, which cannot be realized by the conventional combined balance walking beam oil pumps.